Five Years a Wife
by kaiasmommy4
Summary: Bella is a girl from the village and Prince Edward is heir to the throne of their small country. He decides he wants to take her as his wife but she's afraid of him and doesn't want to marry the prince. She wanted to marry a simple man and lead a simple life unfortunately once a prince chooses you as his bride you don't have a choice anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is my wedding day and I barely know this man, yet I'm expected to be his wife in a matter of minutes until death do us part. I always knew this day would come but secretly I hoped it wouldn't. My dad has been standing nervously in the corner since I put on my mother's wedding dress which is really only a simple white dress made of cotton. My mother was a lady of the court born of noble blood which is the only reason I'm even allowed to marry the prince. My dowry is mere pennies so I know the only reason I was chosen is because of my blood. I always hoped that I would marry a boy from the village so I could have a simple life and be near my father but alas that wasn't meant to be. I know most girls from the village and even the town would kill to be in my shoes but I wasn't one of them. I never thought my bloodline would matter since my mother was disowned the day she ran away to be with my father. Suddenly my mother's family was coming out of the woodwork trying to latch onto me because of the fact that I was marrying Edward the prince of our small country. I did my best to avoid them but it didn't always work, like right now my aunts and cousins are brattling on and on about the ceremony and reception. I would have been content with a small ceremony with just my dad and our friends and friends. The room I'm standing in is all reds and greys like our monarchy colors and all I can think is I hope his home is not red. I've been standing here waiting anxiously for the clock to strike noon so I can get this dreadful day over with. It's time as I start walking towards a man I barely know toward a life I don't want all I can think is why me and why was I put on this path. I'm supposed to be in the village living a simple life and in love with my husband that was the path I wanted to walk but now here I stand next to man I only know as the future ruler our land. As he takes my hand I stiffen from his touch. He seems kind but his reputation is that of a monster.

"Bella? Bella?" I hear my name. The preacher must have said something.

"Yes" I croaked "Do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband?"

I don't. "I do" Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride". As Edward leans in to plant a kiss on my lips I close my eyes and pray that I won't bare an heir so he'll grant me a divorce in five years' time. His lips are as soft and smooth as velvet and I swoon just a little bit. More cheers erupt from the crowd and I zero in on my father's face with misty eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed my story it is greatly appreciated. I know you were all waiting patiently and I promise to post the new chapters every two weeks. I have a very busy work schedule and young children so it is hard for me to find time to write which is why I am just now posting chapter two at midnight pacific time. Thank you again and without further ado here is chapter two.**

* * *

Chapter 2

We separate and I walk towards my father and start bawling.

"I love you baby girl, you're going to have a great life". I want to say "No papa I'm going to have a miserable life" but instead I say thank you Papa and kiss him on the check. I feel as though my life has just ended. Edward grabs my hand and we walk out of the church towards our carriage.

"I love you sweetheart" I cringe as he touches my check. I know all about his reputation how he's put three girls in the hospital and how the guards covered it up. Of course no one actually has any proof because it is just hearsay but he frightens me still. I worry that I will be walking on eggshells for the rest of life. I worry that I'll be forced to stay married to him for the rest of my life. I worry I will bare an heir, I worry that I won't. The carriage ride to the palace is short and thankfully we are the last to arrive. I see my mother's awful family standing in the corner acting like they have known me their whole life. I hate them. Edward helps me out the carriage and we walk towards the grand ballroom once again our monarchy greys and reds are everywhere. The ballroom is very elegant and there are red and white roses throughout the room. The centerpieces are beautiful with gold leaf vases and the most beautiful red and white roses I have ever seen. The table clothes are our monarchy grey with red trim and the seal. The chairs are covered in red and grey ribbons and the room looks lovely. I should be enjoying the beauty laid out in front of me but I can't because I am not in love with this man and I want nothing to do with him. Edward walks us towards his parents who are grinning from ear to ear. I wish I could be that happy. His parents were arranged as has everyone in the royal family since they came into power. How do his parents do it how to pretend to be so in love? Are they even pretending or have they truly fallen for each other.

"Congratulations my dear, you are the most stunning bride I have ever seen."

"Thank you your majesty" I say.

"Please call me Esme my dear, we are family after all".

"Please excuse me your majes…. I mean Esme."

I see my father sitting at our table and I excuse myself to sit with my father.

"How are you doing baby girl? It's a lot to take in."

"I love you Papa, I'm going to miss you very much."

Charlie chokes up a bit. "I'll always be here for you, you're still my baby girl after all.

A servant summons me and I'm forced to leave my father behind at the table. I hate walking away from my father it's as if I am walking away from my old life to my new life. The servant whose name I learn is Jane leads me towards Prince Edward. I force a smile on my face and walk towards my new family. Edward's sister Alice is very sweet and I feel that we will be good friends but as for the rest of his family they look at me like they hate me and right now that feeling is mutual.

"There you are darling" Edward chokes out the words like he's about to vomit. I know neither of us wanted to do this but we are forced into this situation and in a few short hours we will also be forced to consummate our marriage in front of who knows how many people. I've heard it's awful and I heard the Prince Edward is not known for being nice or gentle.

"The ballroom looks lovely, don't you think" says Alice. I nod. "Edward isn't as bad as the rumors make him out to be. You'll be surprised". I nod again. I want to believe her but I don't.

"Let the dancing commence"

"Come let us dance!" Edward leads me onto the dance floor. Edward is a wonderful dancer and he twirls me around the floor beautifully I am not sure how I keep up with him but it's almost effortless.

"You're a lovely dancer Bella".

"Thank you your highness"

"We are married now, you can just call me Edward".

It sounds so informal but I agree "Oh kay…Edward".

The song ends and we walk towards our table. I smile at my Papa. We sit and they start to serve dinner. It's a strange feeling for me to be served, I'm used to serving my Papa not the other way around. We are served delicious plates full of beef tenderloin, carrots broccoli and baked potatoes. The food looks mouthwatering. I don't think I've ever had a plate this full of food before in my life. I stare at my father and he looks like he wants to scarf it all down but he's remembered his manners and he's cutting his meat and eating slowly. I follow his lead and eat slowly. I look around the table at my new family. They look so regal and put together I wonder how I will ever fit in. Esme is in a beautiful gold gown with red accents and Carlisle is in a nice grey suit with a red tie. Alice is of course in the flashiest red dress. I guess when you're a princess you can wear on whatever you want because her parents don't seem to mind. I find her fascinating nonetheless. Everyone is sitting around the table so carefree, I wish I could feel as relaxed as they seem. We eat in silence for a few minutes when all of a sudden people start clinking glasses, the dreaded kiss it was horrible the first time and now here we go again. Edward leans in and kisses my lips gently and I feel a tingle in toes and pit in my stomach.

The toasts begin and his majesty King Carlisle addresses everyone.

"Thank you for joining us in the celebration of our son's marriage, we are honored that all of you are here celebrating this momentous occasion. I want to say thank you to…I stop listening and stare at the clock. In less than two hours we will be consummating this marriage and I am terrified I have never laid with a man or anyone else for that matter. I don't know what to do or if I am even supposed to do anything. Edward squeezes my hand and brings me out of my daze. He seems just as nervous as I do. Carlisle finished his speech and now my father begins to speak.

"Every father wants his daughter to marry a man who will treat her like the princess she is and my daughter has found that in Prince Edward. I know he will treat her well and take good care of her because if he doesn't he'll have me to deal with."

"Baby girl I know this is a life changing day for you but I also know that it's a good thing, even though I am going to miss your cooking. I love you Bella and I am always here for you no matter what."

I start sobbing and break down crying. Edward wraps his arm around and I pull away and hug my father.

"I'm going to miss you so much papa".

The toasts continue and royalty and my stuffy snobby aunts come up and speak about me as if they have known me their whole life. It's frustrating and I excuse myself to freshen up and as I turn the corner to the ballroom I see Edward waiting for me by the entrance. His face lights up when he sees and I return his smile mildly.

"I was worried you got lost"

"Not yet luckily"

"It is time" Uh-oh

I instantly start to panic. Not yet it can't be I haven't prepared. Edward senses my tension and he leans in close and whispers in my ear. "I'll never hurt Bella, you are my life now and I will always put you first" I'm not sure what to make of words but I do feel a sense of calm. We enter the ballroom together and walk towards our table when I start to sit down and Edward pulls me back and announces that we shall retire for the evening. I kiss my father good bye as Edward kisses his mother. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls towards a small side exit. How many doors and rooms are in this place, I'm sure to get lost in this castle. We walk up a small spiral staircase and through a narrow hallway when we stop in front of a door. I hold my breath as he opens the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Chapter three will be here in 2 weeks.**


End file.
